Big Bang - Oh, Ah, Oh
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '오, 아, 오 (Oh, Ah, Oh)right|190px *'Artista: 'Big Bang *'Álbum: '''Remember *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: Dance *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 05-Noviembre-2008 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' Get a move on, let's go High way (burn the bridge) It's the Big Bang Baby tell me girl eodi sumeotgie nae gieok jumeonie Naega neohante museun keun joe jyeotgie mwoga geuri jillyeotgie Nal ttokttokhi bwa (I got you, got you) An nochinda (everything's about you) Neomu saranghaedo joega doena Dan hanjumui jaega doega Sikkeureoun jamyeongjongsori Jinggeureoun neoui moksori Oneuldo achimbutone saengage kaeneun I gotongi Niga geu nom ttaemunigeon anim Pichi motal sajeongigeon I don't give a f***, I need you right now I miss you right now What you waiting for (neol gidarineun na) Amureon mal eobsi (nae soneul japgo) Jogeumman deo come on closer Neoreul hyanghae Let's go love soldier Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Gaji mallago jebal huhoehalgeorago Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Neol bomyeon yogi nawa geuraedo jotago Ga, ga, ga, bye, bye, bye, baby (dasin nune ttuijima, nine dulda go run) Da, da, da, lie, lie, lie, baby (sarang utgijima eolmana gana go run) (oh man) Nega haedallan geon dahaejwosseo neul (oh man) Himdeul ttaemyeon naega dallaejwosseo (oh man) Geureonde neon tteona gane beolsseo (baby come back to me) (oh man) Oneul neoui geu namjal mannasseo (oh man) Geu yeopen niga aniyeosseo (oh man) Kkirikkiri aju jal mannasseo (baby come back to me) What you waiting for Geureul gidarineun neo Amureon mal eobsi Geu soneul noko Jogeumman deo, come on closer Nareul hyanghae Let's go love soldier Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Gaji mallago jebal huhoehalgeorago Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Neol bomyeon yogi nawa geuraedo jotago Amureon iyu eobsi neoege dallyeoga Neodo nae mamgwa gatdamyeon Gidaryeotdan deusi naege angyeobwa Run to me lady Jakkuman meoreojyeo ganeun nege jichyeoga Ajik neutji anhatdamyeon Baby please, you and me Together forever I jaril jikilge Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Gaji mallago jebal huhoehalgeorago Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Neol bomyeon yogi nawa geuraedo jotago huhoehalgeorago geuraedo jotago Ga, ga, ga, bye, bye, bye, baby (dasin nune ttuijima, nine dulda go run) Da, da, da, lie, lie, lie, baby (sarang utgijima eolmana gana go run) 'Español' Ten un movimiento, vamos a la carretera (¡quema el puente!) Esto es... Big Bang Baby dime niña, ¿En que parte de mi memoria de bolsillo te haz escondido? ¿Que te he hecho? ¿Que te hace aburrirte de mi? Mirame directamente (te tengo, te tengo) Voy a perder todo (todo es acerca de ti) Amarte tanto podría ser un pecado Se está transformando en cenizas Un sonido fuerte de alarma Es tu repulsiva voz Despierto denuevo esta mañana Con temor a pensar en ti denuevo A pesar de que sea por él o alguna otra excusa No te digo #%&$, Te necesito ahora Te extraño ahora mismo ¿Que estás esperando? (te espero a tí) Sin decir una sola palabra (toma mi mano) Solo un poco más me acerco hacía ti Vamos soldado de amor Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Por favor no te vayas Te vas a arrepentir Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Maldiciones vienen a mi cuando te veo Pero al menos estás bien Vete vete vete, adiós adiós adiós, nena (No te acerques a mi, los dos corran lejos) Todo todo todo mentira mentira mentira nena (¿Amor? no bromees veamos cuanto les dura, corran lejos) (oh hermano) Yo hice todo lo que me pediste (oh hermano) Y te calmé cuando eran tiempos duros (oh hermano) Pero de todos modos te vas (nena regresa a mi) (oh hermano) Hoy vi a un hombre (oh hermano) Y no eras tu la que estaba a su lado (oh hermano) Y en mi parecer, se llevaban muy bien (nena regresa a mi) ¿Que estás esperando? (lo esperas a el) Sin decir una palabra (sueltas mi mano) Solo un poco más acercate a mi Y yo iré Vamos soldado de amor Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Por favor no te vayas Te vas a arrepentir Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Maldiciones vienen a mi cuando te veo Pero al menos estás bien Correré a ti sin razón alguna Si estás pensando como yo Ven hacia mi como si me estuvieras esperando Corre hacia mi, señorita Me estoy cansando de ver como te alejas Aún no es demaciado tarde Baby por favor, tu y yo (juntos por siempre) Te esperaré en el mismo lugar Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Por favor no te vayas Te vas a arrepentir Oh, ah, oh Oh, ah oh wa oo wa Maldiciones vienen a mi cuando te veo Pero al menos estás bien Te vas a arrepentir Espero que estés bien Vete vete vete, adiós adiós adiós, nena (No te acerques a mi, los dos corran lejos) Todo todo todo mentira mentira mentira nena (¿Amor? no bromees veamos cuanto les dura, corran lejos) 'Hangul' get a move on let's go high way (burn the bridge) its the big bang baby tell me girl 어디 숨었기에 내 기억 주머니에 내가 너한테 무슨 큰 죄 졌기에 뭐가 그리 질렸기에 날 똑똑히 봐 (I got you, got you) 안 놓친다 (everything's about you) 너무 사랑해도 죄가 되나 단 한줌의 재가 되가 시끄러운 자명종소리 징그러운 너의 목소리 오늘도 아침부터 네 생각에 깨는 이 고통이 니가 그 놈 때문이건 아님 피치 못할 사정이건 i don’t give a I need you right now I miss you right now what you waiting for (널 기다리는 나) 아무런 말 없이 (내 손을 잡고) 조금만 더 come on closer 너를 향해 let's go love soldier 오 아 오 오 아 오 와 우 와 가지 말라고 제발 후회할거라고 오 아 오 오 아 오 와 우 와 널 보면 욕이 나와 그래도 좋다고 가 가 가 bye bye bye baby (다신 눈에 띄지마 니네 둘다 go run) 다 다 다 lie lie lie baby (사랑 웃기지마 얼마나 가나 go run) (오 man) 네가 해달란 건 다해줬어 늘 (오 man) 힘들 때면 내가 달래줬어 (오 man) 그런데 넌 떠나 가네 벌써 (baby come back to me) (오 man) 오늘 너의 그 남잘 만났어 (오 man) 그 옆엔 니가 아니였어 (오 man)끼리끼리 아주 잘 만났어 (baby come back to me) what you waiting for (그를 기다리는 너) 아무런 말 없이 (그 손을 놓고) 조금만 더 come on closer 나를 향해 let's go love soldier 오 아 오 오 아 오 와 우 와 가지 말라고 제발 후회할거라고 오 아 오 오 아 오 와 우 와 널 보면 욕이 나와 그래도 좋다고 아무런 이유 없이 너에게 달려가 너도 내 맘과 같다면 기다렸단 듯이 나에게 안겨봐 run to me lady 자꾸만 멀어져 가는 네게 지쳐가 아직 늦지 않았다면 baby plz you & me (together forever) 이 자릴 지킬게 오 아 오 오 아 오 와 우 와 가지 말라고 제발 후회할거라고 오 아 오 오 아 오 와 우 와 널 보면 욕이 나와 그래도 좋다고 후회할거라고 그래도 좋다고 가 가 가 bye bye bye baby (다신 눈에 띄지마 니네 둘다 go run) 다 다 다 lie lie lie baby (사랑 웃기지마 얼마나 가나 go run) 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop